A New Best Friend
by Ruler of Dice
Summary: PewDiePie was worried about his fellow YouTubers disappearing, but would a surprise visit from a certain someone reveal the answer behind the mystery?


**Hello, dear readers. It has certainly been a while, hasn't it? I'm sorry for anyone who's been waiting, but life can take a toll sometimes. Anyway, I'm back, at least temporarily. I want to thank everyone who took the time to read my stories while I was gone. I love each and everyone of you for it.**

**Now about this story, there's a reason why it's incredibly short. This was done and submitted for PewDiePie's fanfiction contest that is being held this month; the work limit is no more than 500 words. If there's enough positive feedback, I might add an expanded version, either as a second chapter or as a story on its own. If you want to submit a fic of your own to the contest, visit PewDiePie's page on YouTube and click the link in the description of the video he put up for it. While you're there, I recommend you watch his videos. Also you should look at Markiplier's channel and watch the video I based this story on: "Best Friends Forever". And if you like this story, there are a few creepy pasta based ones on my profile page, so go check them out and share with a friend, if you can. Leave a review if you have anything to say, or drop a PM if you're shy. **

**Anyway, enough with this lengthy author's note. I hope you enjoy.**

**Warning: This story contains Scary Subject Matter, Mild Language, and Implied Violence. If you are under the age of 12. or uncomfortable with these things, then I don't suggest reading this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PewDiePie or Markiplier. That would be slavery, which is illegal in most places.**

* * *

><p>It seemed as if the darkness of the night was trying to penetrate his home. Rain drops splattered outside while thunder cackled in the distance. Felix, AKA PewDiePie, was inside editing a video he had finished recording: horror, just like his fans were asking for. He was getting tired of doing solo videos, though. It had been a long time since he was able to collaborate with one of his fellow YouTubers. Where did they all go?<p>

He saved what he had with a sigh. There was no point in doing this if he was going to mope. The bros could wait, right?

Lightning struck nearby, making the Swedish man let out a loud, girly shriek and flail out of his seat. It took a minute for him to regain his composure. When a knock resounded against his door, he lost it again. With a curse muttered under his breath he sauntered over to the door and opened it.

Standing there was Mark, or Markiplier, smiling in an almost a demented fashion despite being soaked to the bone. "Hello, good friend," he greeted lowly, a gleam sparking up in his eyes.

Felix was dumbfounded. "Hello… What're you doing here, Mark?"

Mark replied with a chilling laugh, "Oh, nothing. I just wanted to see my friend." An overly eager look took over his expression. "May I come inside?"

"Uh, yeah…" Felix stepped aside to allow the other man in. Edgar, upon seeing Mark, began barking. A soft reprimand silenced him, "Edgar, Deutschland…"

After the door shut, Felix turned to find himself nearly nose to nose with Mark, who still had that grin plastered onto his face. Carefully stepping around him, the blonde said, "Make yourself at home, man. It's been a while since I've talked to you. Or any of you, really…"

"Right," Mark drawled while watching him carefully. "It's too bad they've all… Disappeared."

A shiver ran down Felix's spine. "No, they're probably all working on something together. They'll be back soon." He started to make his way toward the kitchen, hoping to shake off the uneasy feeling in his gut. "Anyway, you wanna drink?"

"No, I'm afraid I'm here for something completely different…"

Two cans of Mountain Dew in hand, Felix returned to the living room, frowning. "Huh?"

Another bout of thunder boomed, then Felix was quickly confronted by the black-haired man. The blade of a knife was held up to him, reflecting his own terrified face. "Mark? What the hell?"

The other man was nearly shaking with excitement as he spoke, "Don't be scared, friend. You'll see everyone else soon. And we'll _all_ be together. Forever."

All it took was one quick movement and it was over.

A loud, shrill scream broke through the air of the house. Felix suddenly sat up in his bed, jolted by the nightmare. He looked at the other side of the bed, hoping to see Marzia's peacefully sleeping face. Instead he was greeted by Mark's terrifying grin.


End file.
